Sobrevivir es una mierda
by Gabriela Le Blanc
Summary: La peor pesadilla de Remus Lupin se vuelve realidad cuando se entera de que los Potter han muerto, de que Sirius los ha traicionado, y ha asesinado a Peter. Y de que ahora, él es el único sobreviviente. One Shot


**Sobrevivir es una mierda**

* * *

Sobrevivir es una mierda.

Remus estaba convencido de ello, y nadie lo lograría convencer de lo contrario.

Bebió otro largo sorbo de la botella de whisky de fuego, volcándose gran parte sobre su sucia y zaparrastrosa túnica. No le importó. Estaba demasiado borracho para preocuparse por ello.

Ya nada importaba. Todo había terminado. Finalmente, luego de tanto pelear, y a pesar de que el mundo entero festejaba en ese momento, Remus sentía que él había llevado las de perder. La guerra no había tenido piedad con él. Ahora, todo lo que le quedaban eran miserias y lamentos. Y la soledad. La dolorosa soledad de saberse el último sobreviviente. El único sobreviviente.

_Tocaron a su puerta, despertándolo precipitadamente en medio de la madrugada. Y supo apenas abrió lo ojos que algo malo había sucedido._

_Levantándose de un salto de la cama, Remus prácticamente corrió fuera de su habitación, hacia la puerta de entrada de su humilde pero cálido hogar, ubicado en las afuera de Londres. Pocas personas, de hecho, conocían la exacta ubicación de aquella casa. __El golpeteo en la puerta se volvió más insistente mientras que Remus bajaba las escaleras precipitadamente. Abrió la puerta casi de sopetón._

_Parado en el umbral de su casa se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, y a pesar de que una suave sonrisa recorría su rostro amigable, el brillo en los sus ojos azules le dijo a Lupin que sus sospechas eran correctas: algo malo había pasado._

_-No…-susurró Lupin, retrocediendo instintivamente de la puerta, alejándose de Dumbledore, como si de esa forma pudiera evitar la verdad que aquel anciano había venido a revelarle. _

_Y es que él ya lo sabía. Desde que había escuchado el primer golpe en la puerta que lo sabía. Solo había una noticia lo suficientemente importante como para que alguien fuera a buscarlo en medio de la madrugada: alguien había muerto. Y solo había un grupo de personas lo suficientemente importantes para Remus como para que fuera a decírselo el mismísimo Albus: Los Potter habían muerto._

_-Remus…-lo llamó Albus, precavidamente, mientras que daba un paso hacia el interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él._

_Para Lupin fue como si al cerrarse esa puerta, lo sellaran en el interior de aquella casa. Repentinamente, se sintió atrapado, ahogado, encerrado. Quería salir, salir de allí cuanto antes. No quería escuchar lo que Albus tenía para decirle. No podía escucharlo._

_-No, Dumbledore… no.-repitió Lupin, mientras continuaba retrocediendo, hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra un sillón._

_-Lo siento mucho, Remus.-se disculpó Albus, mientras que se sacaba los anteojos de medialuna._

_Y Remus se desmoronó sobre el sillón, sus peores sospechas confirmadas. Los Potter estaban muertos._

_-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?-comenzó a balbucear Remus, incapaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para expresarse. Él, que siempre había sido el mejor al momento de hablar, ahora estaba mudo.-Es imposible.-sentenció finalmente, levantando la mirada, esperando que Dumbledore se lo confirmara. Pero no lo hizo._

_-Voldemort los encontró durante la noche de Halloween... y mató a James y Lily.-le confirmó Dumbledore, con mucho pesar. Y escucharlo en palabras, de los mismísimos labios de el hombre, que según Remus Lupin, era el mejor mago de mundo, fue devastador. Encerró su cabeza entre las manos, sin poder soportar aquellas palabras. Queriendo sellar sus oído. Deseando sumergirse en la eterna ignorancia. No quería saber. Era demasiado doloroso._

_-Pero no puede ser… el… el encantamiento Fidelius… Sirius…-comenzó a decir Remus, buscando una falla en aquellas palabras, mientras tragaba saliva. Sentía la garganta seca, los ojos le ardían, y el mundo parecía girar vertiginosamente a su alrededor. Por un segundo, se preguntó si no estaría todavía dormido. Pues aquella era sin duda la peor pesadilla que había tenido en toda su vida._

_-Sirius los traicionó, Remus. Él era el que estaba pasando información al bando de Voldemort.-le explicó Albus, con la voz tranquila pero firme, sin dejar lugar a dudas._

_Y si Remus pensaba hasta entonces que el dolor que sentía en el pecho no podía empeorar, aquellas simples palabras de Dumbledore le demostraron que estaba equivocado. Era un dolor penetrante, que lo quemaba por dentro, y Remus deseó poder cerrar los ojos y simplemente desaparecer. No podía soportarlo más. Aquello era demasiado inverosímil. _

_Sirius. No podía ser… era imposible. Y sin embargo, era real. Sirius era el Guardián Secreto. Tanto él como Dumbledore los sabían. El muchacho rebelde, que había nacido en una familia de sangre pura, magos oscuros… talvez, después de tantos años de jugar al niño bueno, Sirius había decidido tomar finalmente el camino para el cual había nacido. El mismo camino que su familia. Que su hermano Regulus. Que sus primas, Bellatrix y Narcissa. Era la única explicación posible a todo aquello. Sirius Black los había traicionado._

_-Pero no todo está perdido, Remus.-le susurró gentilmente la voz de Dumbledore, mientras Lupin sentía una mano cálida posarse sobre su hombro.-Harry ha sobrevivido.-agregó. Lupin alzó instantáneamente el rostro, sorprendido y algo aturdido._

_-¿Cómo…?-volvió a preguntar por segunda vez en la noche. Albus lo miró unos instantes antes de responder._

_-Lily, la maravillosa Lily le salvó la vida, de una manera que ni siquiera ella misma pudo haber previsto.-le respondió Albus, mientras una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en sus labios.-Creo que ella sacrificó su propia vida para salvar a Harry, y le otorgó así una protección mágica contra Voldemort, quien no fue capaz de matarlo.-explicó Dumbledore de manera simple. Remus supo que había mucho más detrás de aquellas pocas palabras, pero simplemente no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para investigar. Y la verdad es que poco importaba ya. Eran simple tecnisismos. No importaba en qué palabras lo pusieran, al final, la verdad sería siempre la misma: Lily y James habían sido asesinados._

_-¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Dónde está Harry?-preguntó Lupin, todavía sorprendido, tratando de asimilar toda aquella información. Dumbledore negó levemente con la cabeza._

_-No puedo responderte eso, Remus. Pero quédate tranquilo. Está a salvo.-le dijo el anciano. Lupin asintió. No sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer. Se sentía más perdido de lo que nunca antes había estado. Un silencio se extendió entre ambos hombres. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Remus volvió a hablar._

_-¿Y Voldemort?-se atrevió a preguntar finalmente el muchacho. Dumbledore soltó un suspiro._

_-Desapareció.-respondió._

_-¿Está… muerto?-preguntó Lupin, ciertamente esperanzado. Pero Albus negó con la cabeza._

_-No… simplemente desaparecido.-aclaró. Y nuevamente, silencio. Remus sentía el pecho arderle, como si se estuviera quemando por dentro, y cada vez le costaba más respirar. El muy bastardo ni siquiera había muerto. Se había llevado a dos de las personas más importantes en su vida, y ni siquiera había muerto._

_-¿Crees que volverá?-se atrevió a preguntar, sin molestarse en esconder el enojo y el miedo que sentía en ese momento. Ya no tenía fuerzas para pretender que todo estaba bien. Y dudaba si es que algún día las tendría._

_-Estoy seguro de que lo hará.-le respondió Dumbledore, con completa sinceridad. _

_Lupin no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la tranquilidad y entereza de aquel hombre. Y en cierto punto, sintió envidia. Deseaba poder sentir esa tranquilidad, esa calma ante los hechos que se le presentaban. Pero en cambio, allí estaba él, derrumbándose en mil pedazos, e incapaz de mantenerse entero. Y no era solo él quien se estaba cayendo abajo. Todo su mundo, todo lo que él amaba, lentamente caía sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto._

_Y todavía faltaba más._

Bebió otro trago de la botella, sintiendo como el alcohol le quemaba la garganta al tragar. La habitación a su alrededor parecía girar de manera vertiginosa. Y sin embargo, el dolor no desaparecía. Estaba clavado en su pecho, como una estaca. Su mente torturándolo constantemente, reviviendo para él una y otra vez los últimos días en su memoria. ¡Qué fácil y que rápido que puede cambiar la vida! Y qué cruel que puede ser a veces, pensó para si mismo.

Solo, sentado en el suelo, bebiendo como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, sintió deseos de estar muerto. Aquello se había vuelto un sentimiento recurrente desde aquella noche en que Albus lo había visitado.

Los ojos de Remus vagaron perezosamente por la habitación en la que se encontraba. Y se detuvieron en el periódico que había tirado a un lado suyo. _El Profeta._ De ese mismo día.

_**Black: culpable por la muerte de Peter Pettigrew y doce muggles, es enviado a Akzaban sin juicio previo**_

Aquel era el titular principal, que encabezaba el diario, y debajo del cual, yacía una fotografía de un joven y apuesto muchacho de cabellos oscuros, que reía desquiciadamente mientras era arrastrado por varios Aurores fuera de un callejón _muggle_ destrozado.

Aquella había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. La muerte de Peter. Y en manos de Sirius. Como si entregar a Lily y a James al mago más malvado de la historia no fuera suficiente, Sirius había asesinado a Peter. El solo imaginarse al pequeño Colagusano, persiguiendo a Black le provocaba nauseas. Peter nunca habría tenido una oportunidad contra alguien como Sirius. Había sido un suicidio. Y Remus se encontró a si mismo envidiándolo. Otro sentimiento que se había vuelto recuerrente en este último tiempo. Al menos ahora, Peter estaba muerto. Para él ya no había más sufrimiento. Como siempre, son los que sobreviven los que sufren. Y él, Remus Lupin, todavía estaba con vida. Sangrando por una herida que nunca terminaría de sanar.

Verdaderamente, ya nada podía ser peor. Dos de sus mejores amigos muertos. Y uno en Azkaban, culpable de sus muertes.

Y allí estaba él, encerrado en su choza. El último sobreviviente. El último Merodeador.

_Verdaderamente, sobrevivir es una mierda_, fue lo último que pensó Remus antes de quedar inconciente bajo los efectos de tanto alcohol.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No es particularmente alegre, pero bueno... es uno de esos "huecos" en la historia de Harry Potter que siempre me llamó la atención... y creo que particulamente, es interesante verlo desde el punto de vista de Remus... sabemos como fue para Sirius y para Peter la muerte de los Potter... pero Remus, bueno, siempre pensé que fue el que se llevó la peor parte. Sobrevivir nunca es facil.**

**Así es maso menos como yo me imagino que pudo haber sido... **

**Gracias por leer, y si has llegado hasta aquí... pues bien podrías dejarme un review con tu opinion! jajaja.**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


End file.
